


Suck On My Secure Connection

by planiforidjit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartments, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, grad school, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been fighting with some asshole via wifi and he finally figures out where the bastard lives. </p><p>And Derek is 100% not attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck On My Secure Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on tumblr: http://aimer8791.tumblr.com/post/128846761632/colinmorgasms-imagine-your-otp-sara-write-me-a 
> 
> This is very goofy and short and not my usual emotional fare, but I've been playing around with writing Sterek and this is the first one I've actually finished.

Derek bangs on the door to apartment H. 

“Oh my god. Calm down!” the voice on the other side sounds…not cute. 

The door swings open and the skinny guy standing there in a t-shirt and sweat pants and Derek’s wearing sweatpants too, so it shouldn’t be a thing, but Derek can’t stop staring at his shoulders and his arms and his legs and fuck. 

Derek made a mistake. 

Or maybe not a mistake. 

“Who’re you?” the guy asks. 

“Batcave,” Derek says and the guy’s mouth does this thing where it gets impossibly big and then he just doubles over laughing. 

“Holy shit! Oh my god. Do you wanna fight? Is that why you’re here?” He looks Derek up and down. “I don’t think I can fight you. If I had known you were all,” he waves his hands around, “muscle-y, I definitely would’ve been a little bit less of a dick. Or like flirted better. Like, ugh, you really set me up with the ‘suck on my secure connection’ one, right. But, dude, your iTunes library really sucks.” 

Derek opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I don’t—it’s not that bad.” 

“No. It’s bad. Come in, I’m giving you better music.” 

He turns around and leaves the door to his apartment open. Derek follows him down the hallway. In the living room another kid is sitting on the couch playing video games. 

“That’s Scott,” the guy says, gesturing at Scott who gives him a wave. “Scott was the one trying to stop our fight. He lives upstairs.” 

“You’re batcave guy?” Scott’s eyes go wide. “Dude. Stiles has been obsessed.” 

The guy—Stiles—rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not obsessed.” 

“Obsessed,” Scott repeats. “What’s your name?” 

“Derek.” 

“Are you here to murder Stiles? Because, like, I would stop you, but also eh.” 

“I’m giving him music,” Stiles says. “Because his is awful.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Derek says again. 

“It’s so bad. Come on. My computer’s in my room.” 

Stiles bedroom is a mess, papers everywhere, empty mugs, a pizza box, empty bags of chips. It’s a little offensive and somehow endearing. Especially when Stiles kicks aside a pile of clothes to get to his computer. 

“There’s a system,” he says, waving his arms around. “It’s organized chaos.” 

“Oxymoron.” 

“Your a moron.” Stiles laughs a little at himself and opens his laptop. “I’m in school. So—that’s why it’s a mess. Finals and shit.” 

“It’s September.” 

“Tests. I don’t know. I have bigger shit to deal with.” 

“Like torrenting porn.” 

“And tormenting you.” He points a finger at Derek and Derek definitely doesn’t feel a little shudder in his chest at that. 

Very long fingers.

Derek clears his throat. “What are you studying.” 

“Getting my doctorate in Irish folklore at BC,” he says, leaning over to click on his laptop. Derek does not look at his butt. “I just finished my first year, so, like, I’m starting teaching and stuff next semester. I still have to take my German exam.” 

“Oh cool. I’m, uh, doing my doctorate in English lit,” Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m working on my dissertation.” 

“Where?” 

“BC.” 

“Oh sweet.” Stiles dumps papers off his desk onto the floor to find a flash drive. “Look, dude, I didn’t torrent that much porn over your wifi.” 

Derek rubs a hand down his face. “Oh my god.” 

He takes a second to realize that Stiles is grinning. Derek might be in love with the shapes that Stiles’ mouth makes. He doesn’t totally stop himself from thinking very dirty thoughts about what he would do to said mouth. 

“You owe me,” Derek says. 

“I’m giving you music.” Stiles sounds a little insulted that his music isn’t enough. 

“After telling me mine sucks.” 

Stiles pulls the flash drive from his computer and hands it to Derek. “Fine. I’m sure I’ll think of something.” 

Derek grabs the flash drive from him. “Thanks for the music, asshole.” 

“Don’t mention it, idiot.” 

Derek waves to Scott as he walks to the door. He turns back to look at Stiles, who is looking a little at the floor. 

“I’ll see you around, Derek.” 

Derek nods once. “Okay, Stiles.” 

\---

That night, while Derek is moving Stiles’ music into his iTunes library he sees that Stiles’ wifi name has changed to: Wanna get a drink, batcave? 

Derek blushes despite being alone in his apartment. He changes his name to: Yeah, but you’re buying. 

He definitely doesn’t hear a whoop from down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Tumblr: http://bifuriousderek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Supernatural Tumblr: http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
